Rawbot
Rawbot was a Swedish robot which competed in two international championships held throughout the original series of Robot Wars. It represented Sweden in the European Championship and The Third World Championship, losing in the first round on both occasions to Philipper 2 and Tough as Nails respectively. Rawbot's first-round battle in the European Championship not only proved to be its first-ever battle, but also the first time it was driven by its team, as the robot was untested prior to the battle. Design Rawbot was a black, four-wheel drive, invertible box-shaped robot with an emphasis on high traction, manoeuvrability and pushing power. It was notable for having its internal components being suspended by rubber grommets, which were designed to withstand heavy impacts. Rawbot's weapons consisted of thick spikes and an electric drill, however, these proved ineffective in battle. In addition, the robot was untested, featured a low top speed of 5mph and lack of front wedge; the latter meant it had a high ground clearance on all sides. Robot History Extreme 2/German Robot Wars Rawbot was placed up against Philipper 2 in the first round of the European Championship. In the battle, Rawbot slammed into Philipper 2, but was tossed aside by the flipper of the Belgian robot. Attacking again, both robots were tipped off balance as Philipper 2's flipper caught in Rawbot's framework. The robots drove in a circle and were released, before Philipper missed a flip. Philipper 2 then pushed Rawbot, using its crusher and pushed it into the side wall. Rawbot activated the pit, before being pushed almost into the pit. Luckily for Rawbot, Philipper 2 flipped it over the pit so that it did not fall down. However, Philipper 2 caught Rawbot soon after, pierced a gap in its framework with the crusher, before steering to the open pit to push Rawbot down. Series 7 Rawbot was scheduled to fight Italian robot Zeus in a qualifier battle for the Third World Championship. However, Zeus broke down before the battle started and was forced to withdraw, allowing Rawbot to automatically qualify for the World Championship. There, it was planned to face Dutch competitor Tough as Nails and recently-crowned UK Champion Typhoon 2 in the first round. Before the battle started, Typhoon 2 pulled out due to Team Typhoon having used their last set of batteries for their Middleweight Championship entry, so Rawbot and Tough as Nails were left to fight alone. In the opening seconds, Rawbot was bumped away by Tough as Nails, but skillfully avoided the latter's pincers by spinning and driving away towards the far wall. However, it was soon bumped and caught side-on by Tough as Nails, which grabbed Rawbot by the side and rammed it against the corner of the pit release button. Rawbot was lifted onto two wheels as Tough as Nails clamped down and spun it round, before being slowly manoeuvred towards the open pit by the Dutch representative. Rawbot stood immobile as Tough as Nails backed away, before being bumped several times towards and over the pit edge. Eventually, Tough as Nails pushed it fully in, eliminating Rawbot - and Sweden - from The Third World Championship. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *Rawbot is one of only two Swedish robots ever to compete in Robot Wars, the other being Whirlpool 70. **Neither robot ever won a televised battle. *Coincidentally, both of Rawbot's defeats involved it being pitted by its opponents. External links *Rawbot Website (archived) *Gallery of images, including Rawbot's European Championship battle Category:World Championship competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Swedish Robots Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Drills Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that won a battle by default Category:International event only competitors in the German Series Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 2 Category:Robots which only fought in International Events